Recovering
Recovering, also refered as recovery, is a common technique used to reach the stage after being knocked off. The most common recovery move is the Up Special Move, which gives a vertical recovery (and for some characters, a horizontal recovery as well). However, several characters possess the ability to perform a horizontal recovery through the use of the Side Special Move. Some characters also have a tether recovery, allowing them to grab the stage's edge from a limited distance. Most recoveries will leave the character helpless after being performed, although some, such as Sonic's Spring Jump, can link into other attacks. A tactic a few characters who attack up in the up special can use, in team battles, if the you and your teammate are falling, you can use your up special on your teammate to send them up to battleground. List of recovery moves This information is based on demo v0.8b: Captain Falcon Captain Falcon can use Falcon Dive as a vertical recovery move. He can also use Raptor Boost as a horizontal recovery move. Ichigo Ichigo can use Shunpō for purely horizontal recovery, though it is advised to use it only when you are sure of reaching the ledge, as it stops momentum after the move ends and causes a helpless state. It is better to use Kōtei-ki Tōshin for more horizontal recovery, but its vertical recovery distance is low. Kirby Kirby's main recovery is his five midair jumps. Final Cutter can be used for some vertical movement but if you miss the ledge, you will fall downwards and have no chance of recovering unless there is another platform below. Link Link's primary recovery move is Spin Attack. Link's bomb, if it explodes while he is holding it, can give him back his Spin Attack recovery. Link also has a tether recovery, which is his clawshot. By pressing the grab button in mid-air Link can cling to a ledge nearby. Lloyd For recovery options, Lloyd has his midair jump and Tiger Blade, which no longer gives a good vertical recovery. He can use his Side Special Move, Sonic Thrust, to get a decent horizontal recovery, but its long ending lag decreases its usefulness. Mario Mario has several recovery moves. He can use the Cape repeatedly for some horizontal recovery. Star Spin slows his descent and can freely move around while in midair which makes it easier to recover. The Super Jump Punch can be used for decent vertical and horizontal recovery but will leave him helpless. Prior to the Cape's implement, Mario could use as his Side Special Move, the water-cannon F.L.U.D.D., which gave him excellent horizontal recovery and didn't leave him helpless, so he could use it again. Mega Man Mega Man can use the Protoshield for very slight horizontal recovery. He also has Beat Call, which gives good vertical and horizontal recovery. However, if Mega Man is attacked while performing this move, he will be unable to perform it again. Naruto Naruto's recovery moves are limited to his midair jump and Rising Kunai Slash, which gives a good vertical recovery. This applies to his Final Form as well; however, this upgraded version has longer distance and can be used an infinite amount of times in mid-air. Sonic Initially, Sonic had one of the best recoveries in the game. This is not the case anymore. His Spring Jump no longer gives him a great vertical recovery and gives him mediocre horizontal distance. Back then, the Spring Jump move had a unique glitch. If you use Sonic's up, forward, back, or neutral aerial before he reaches the height of the Spring Jump, the move can be used again, giving Sonic an infinite recovery. This glitch was removed in version 0.6 of the demo. Homing Attack can be used in recovery to counterattack edge-guarders. Light Dash gives him good horizontal recovery when uncharged and excellent horizontal recovery if fully charged. Spin Dash can be used for slight horizontal movement, but you must get him out of his spinning state by pressing the special attack button, or he will fall down fast. Sora Sora possesses the ability to glide, which is a technique that gives him a very good horizontal recovery. Sora can glide by holding down the jump button, but he should be careful as gliding upwards for too long may cause him to cancel the glide and subsequently fall while being helpless. When Sora is gliding, he can not turn around or change direction, other than up or down. His f-air also slows his descent and moves him forward. Sora's Up Special, Finishing Leap, offers good vertical recovery and does not leave Sora helpless if canceled into an aerial. Tails Tails has one of the best horizontal recoveries in the game due to his two tails he can jump a lot of times and use the up special, and his side special is wonderful for horizontal recovery. However, his side special makes him go down, and it cannot be used after his up special. His vertical recovery is mediocre at best, in part due to his fast fall speed. Also, shooting an Electron Cannon in the air makes Tails jump in the opposite direction. If used properly, this can influence Tails' recovery. Goku Goku's recovery is the Shunkan Idō. Press an arrow key while doing this and you will warp over to that side. Like many other up special moves, if the left or right direction is not chosen, Goku will automatically warp directly upwards. There is another tactic to use, but it is very dangerous to do. Since this move does not make the user helpless after using it, if you have used the Shunkan Idō, turn into Kaiō-ken Goku and use Shunkan Idō again. Then, switch characters and repeat. Continue doing this until you reach the ledge. Black Mage Black Mage has undoubtedly one of the best recoveries in the game (possibly 2nd best, losing only to Tails). Black Mage's up special recovery is so great because of its extremely long range. Despite his poor air speed, it's still a great recovery move. Haste also works, but it has to connect to the edge guarding opponent for it to work. Both are great recovery options. However, Black Mage's up special is predictable. Peach Peach has good horizontal and decent vertical recovery. Apart from her down special, all her special moves can be used for recovery. Her Peach Parasol serves as her primary and only vertical recovery as well as giving her some horizontal recovery, though it depends whether or not the left/right arrow is pressed. Peach Bomber has good horizontal recovery. Although it has considerable startup lag, Peach Bomber has almost no ending lag. Toad can also be used to halt Peach's fall for a short time and give her a little horizontal recovery if the left/right button is pressed. Peach has the ability to float, just like Goku, but she can stay in air longer, which gives her amazing horizontal recovery. She can also attack while floating and can stay in the air for about eight seconds. Overall, Peach is a character with a wonderful recovery. Pikachu Pikachu can use Quick Attack to recover after falling off a ledge, and can angle it to get horizontal, vertical, or diagonal recovery. Pikachu can also use Skull Bash to get some horizontal recovery as well. Fox Fox can use Fire fox to recovery in any distance, thats includes horizontal and vertical. He can also use Fox illusion for a good horizontal recovery. Donkey Kong For Donkey Kong, he can use Spinning Kong for some horizontal recovery, and can use Headbutt for some small horizontal recovery if possible. Yoshi Yoshi doens't have any recovery move, however, he can use Egg Toss to slow the falling and fly a little. Extenal links *Recovering at Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:Techniques Category:Terms Category:Super Smash Flash 2